


【坂银/桂银】生病

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903
Summary: 全程乱掰狗东西限定
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki, 坂本/银时, 桂/银时
Kudos: 23





	【坂银/桂银】生病

**Author's Note:**

> 全程乱掰  
> 狗东西限定

尼古丁和酒精在空气相遇，化学间的分子互相擦出火花，诡谲又迷人  
舞台上的DJ打着时下最流行的电子音，青色和紫色的霓虹灯急促地交换闪烁着，舞池中的人们在昏暗又狭窄的空间放肆地扭动腰肢

辰马开了间角落的小包厢，即可以享受纸醉金迷的气氛又可以挡着形形色色想要往他身上靠的人  
端着度数不低的鸡尾酒靠在唇边浅尝辄止，半眯着眼随着音乐中的鼓点有节奏地轻晃脑袋

熟悉的朋友从前面经过坐到了身边，拿起桌上的酒毫不犹豫地就喝了下去，黄酒下肚解了渴暖了肚，过于大声的音乐恰好覆盖了类似大叔版的喟叹

辰马朝他微举手中的酒杯，大嗓门在这种嘈杂的地方格外派上用场  
“假发，迟到了是不是该自罚三杯？”

桂瞟了辰马一眼，试图用眼神表达出自己的不满，弯下腰为自己倒了杯酒，和辰马手中的杯子碰了碰，仰起头一饮而尽  
“先喝着两杯，让我喘口气”

神奇地的盯着桂看，他的好朋友居然没有把成天把挂在嘴边的口头禅给蹦出来  
即使有着薄薄的褐色镜片遮挡，桂依然能感受到那强烈的视线

“干嘛？”  
“你没有把那句’不是假发是桂’说出来，我总感觉浑身怪怪的”

桂忍着想要暴揍对方的冲动，无奈地叹了口气，“用尽力气飞奔过来，没什么力气理你”  
“在出门前一刻，有个患者哭着打了过来，花了点时间安抚他”

“真是辛苦你了，大医生”  
“揶揄的话就别说了”抬高下巴示意舞池，“你这次怎么不去舞池散发一下你傻缺土豪的气息？”

辰马转了转手中的酒杯，金黄色的饮料在被子里顺滑地转了一圈，杯身攀附着点点气泡，“阿良小姐不在，不想出去”  
“得了吧，真以为不知道阿良小姐不知道你总是拿她来做挡箭牌”

被调侃了的辰马大笑几声，把杯里的酒一饮而尽，“我都是真心的好吗？不过话说前几天遇到个有趣的病人”

“好看？”听出话里的意思，桂感兴趣地挑了挑眉

“长得好看这是肯定的，宽肩细腰臀还翘”辰马无意识地舔过略干燥的下唇，“帮他听诊的时候，感觉胸膛也挺结实的”

“啧”桂羡慕地咋舌，“我咋的就遇不上呢”

辰马得意笑了笑，酒杯间的碰撞发出悦耳的声音

辰马没想过和桂在夜店稍微提过的人，一个礼拜后又回到了他的小诊所

一头亮色的银发，漂亮的红瞳因打不起精神成了死鱼眼，一抹乌青挂在眼下，在白皙的肌肤上显得特别明显  
和他一样乱翘的头发把他的郁闷表现得淋漓尽致，一层薄薄的口罩把富有磁性的声音给闷着了

“坂田先生，出了什么问题了吗？”  
“医生，我…我吃完药了以后，总觉得上厕所不太顺畅”

辰马微蹙着眉头，以一个专业的医生的判断，眼前的病人一个礼拜之内绝对可以好起来  
“是指上厕所的时候，膀胱依然疼痛吗？还是上厕所的时候还有血？”

“也不是，已经不疼没有血了…”无措地抓了抓头发，“就是好了以后，总是尿得很慢不然就是尿不太出来…”

“没事的，别紧张昂”辰马语气不自觉地软了下来，仿佛在哄一个在撒娇的小朋友  
“能正常勃起吗？”

和发色如出一辙的眉毛轻挑起来，别有深意地望着眼前人模人样的医生居然说出如此虎狼之词

“不是，别误会！”辰马马上就反应过来自己被误解了，“这只医生很常问的问题”  
“如果能正常勃起，就可以排除你身理上的问题，那可能是心理上的问题”

银时半疑半惑地接受了辰马的解释，垂下眼摇头  
“不知道…”

“是这个礼拜都没有自慰？”

“嗯哼”

即使表现得如此坦荡，但如果没有墨镜的阻挡，辰马应该可以看到银时的耳尖微微泛红着

辰马轻笑一声，对这种情况已经习以为惯，患者们总是对这些话题特别敏感和害羞  
“这样吧，我有个朋友刚好是心理医生，要是你今晚没事的话，我下班以后可以带你过去看看”

“可以吗？”  
“当然，这有什么问题”

灿烂的笑容最终打败了对辰马的疑虑，像被传染似的，银时双眸也微弯了起来  
“那待会就麻烦医生了”

把银时送走以后，辰马拨了通电话给桂，“假发呀，等会儿下班我带个患者过来你这”

电话那头静默了几秒，“请容许我郑重地拒绝”

辰马也不急，靠着舒适的座椅翘着二郎腿，“真是可惜了，还以为可以介绍那位患者给你认识，没关系，我只好再找找别人，辛苦…”

“诶诶诶！”桂赶紧打算他的话，“你说真的？”

“你要是答应的话我可以直接转他的档案给你”一手拿着电话，一手握着滑鼠熟稔地在电脑画面上操作

桂一声“好”才刚落下，指骨分明的手指在黑色滑鼠上轻摁，档案随着邮件发了出去  
几秒的时间，清脆的通知音从电话那头穿了过来

“膀胱炎？”  
“嗯，好了以后却排尿困难，身体上大致都没问题，那应该是心理障碍”  
“是不是因为你一脸流氓的样子，人家才不相信自己痊愈了”

辰马笑着咒骂了几句，才把电话挂上  
推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，无聊地拿起桌上的油性钢笔，夹在两指之间转了转，有点迫不及待就想要下班

冬天的天色总是暗得很快，黄调的灯光照在脸上，像天空里的星河，显得格外的柔和  
围着浅蓝色的围巾，下巴埋在里面，只露出高挺的鼻子和过分漂亮的双眸

诊所的大门上锁的声音吸引了那人的注意，银时回过头就看见一个顶着鸟窝头走了过来  
辰马褪去专业的医生袍穿上了私服，紧身的破洞长裤把修长的大腿拉得更长

“不好意思，让你久等了”

银时扯出个淡淡地笑意，“没事，我没等很久”  
“上车吧，我朋友的诊所比较远”停在诊所门口的车大灯亮了两下

确认银时绑好安全带，辰马清了清嗓子，“今天还是没有办法上厕所吗？”  
“嗯，去到厕所就怎么都上不出来”

“那有尝试自我解决了吗？”尾调愉悦地上扬，像极调戏良家妇女的小混混  
银时在真皮坐垫上换了个更舒适的姿势，“医生，你这样子会让我觉得你在对我耍流氓”

“这只是医生在关心着患者的健康状况，是你多虑了”

“那难道医生你认为我在这种时候有心思打手枪？”

被反呛的辰马也不气，银时虽然嘴巴不饶人但实际上一点攻击力都没有，认命地点点头  
“是，是我这个医生疏忽了”

好笑地扭过头盯着认真开车的男人，银时压抑不住心中的好奇，“我真的挺很好奇的，你大晚上开车带墨镜真的看到路吗？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，难怪我怎么感觉今天的天特别暗”，无视身边投来看白痴的目光，双指捏着支撑架把墨镜摘了下来

墨镜下的是被月色浸染过的温柔双眸

“眼睛明明就很好看，怎么把他给遮了起来？”银时愣了愣，是比想象中还要好看的眼睛，回过神来却已问出心中的疑问  
辰马唔了声，半晌才回答，“习惯了吧”

转眼间，就到了桂的诊所，辰马拎着银时上到了二楼，温馨的装潢比起诊所更像是咨询室  
当光脚踏在厚重又柔软的地毯时，揣着的紧张感消去了不少，会客厅播着柔和的轻音乐，书柜摆着各式各样的书籍，连他最爱的少年jump都有

没一会儿，桂捧着两杯花茶走了过来，见到银时那刻，桂自认自己有被惊艳到了  
暖气开得足，围巾散乱地搭在脖子上，慵懒又性感，桂不动声色收起脸上的表情，把花茶递给了他们

清淡的玫瑰香扑鼻而来，银时抿了一口，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，有别于刻板印象中香涩的花茶  
桂泡的花茶有股甜甜的蜜糖味，视甜食如命的他满意得像被顺毛了的猫

“坂田先生，你的情况我大概了解过了”桂坐在银时的另一侧，挽起过场的头发塞到耳后  
“银时…介意我直接叫你银时吗？”

银时爱不释手地捧着花茶，摇了摇头，对这种称谓没有太大的介意

“现在已经是下班时间，我们就别这么拘谨，就当做朋友聊聊天”指着辰马，“也别喊他医生了，叫他辰马就行了”  
后又指着自己，“你也可以直接叫我桂”

“叫他假发也行”辰马冷不防地插了句，马上收到桂的白眼  
银时笑了笑，挑眉调皮地听从辰马的话，“假发？”

“唉，你喜欢叫啥就叫啥”桂晃了晃头，被他的举动惹得又好笑又无奈，“心情有放松点了吗？”  
银时蹙着眉，认真思考了会，“好像挺好的”

“那可以跟我进去聊天了？”

银时下意识扭头看向辰马，而后者朝他点点头，温柔又坚定的眼神仿佛给他吃了颗安心丸  
深吸一口气，像是准备上战场的士兵

“放松点，当做朋友在聊天就好了”轻易就看出银时的不安，桂拍拍银时的背后安抚道

桂把银时带到个小隔间，装潢是淡蓝色的地中海风格，地上却铺着榻榻米，一张长型的懒人沙发，旁边还搁着一张小圆桌  
“你不用躺那边，那边是给比较心情比较郁闷的人用的，咋们坐地聊吧”

“根据辰马的初步怀疑………”  
从兜里拿出副金丝边框眼镜戴上，手握着银色雾面的钢笔记录着，在他的专业又仔细的提问下，银时缓缓叙述着从自己什么时候患病，什么时候看医生到康复后的种种细节

桌上的花茶保持着银时进去小隔间的刻度，辰马仰着头抱着柔软的靠垫睡了过去，听见小隔间开门的声音，睫毛颤了颤缓缓睁开眼睛  
看着桂把银时带到办公室，辰马揉揉眼睛赶紧跟上去

桂眼神死地看着靠在办公室门口的那个人，“你进来干嘛？”  
辰马厚无颜耻地耸耸肩，“我好歹也有资格知道我家病人的状况如何吧”

桂不再理会他，对着银时开始分析起他的状况，“其实你没有什么太大的问题，如厕时带来的疼痛感导致你现在下意识还是会觉得上厕所会疼痛”  
“不需要药物治疗，可以进行一两次的心理治疗或者物理治疗”

银时眉头都拧在一块，“物理治疗是？”

“就是通过些实际操作强迫唤起如厕的记忆，以得到最快速的治疗”要是说物理治疗的话，辰马敢保证自己绝对不会有问题

“心理治疗快还是物理治疗快？”  
“这个就得看你的本身进度，想试试物理治疗？”

银时深吸一口气，双手托着脸颊，苦恼地皱着眉头  
半晌，银时从鼻腔里重重呼出一口气，妥协地点点头

下一秒，桂和辰马心照不宣地交换一个眼神，默默站了起来，默契地交换位子

“既然你决定要物理治疗，那就由我来负责比较妥当”辰马背对着他把手套消了毒后套上“那现在麻烦你把裤子脱了吧”  
“脱…脱裤子！？”银时惊慌失措地站了起来，双手乖巧地下意识遮挡住某个重要部位

“是的，你刚刚不是决定了吗？”桂走到他身后把他重新摁到椅子上  
“我现在反悔来得及吗？来得及吧！”没想过桂的力气意外地大，银时怎么挣扎都被紧紧地摁在椅子上  
“没事的，相信我们”辰马轻拍他的膝盖

银时都要被急哭了，只有他让别人脱裤子，哪有别人让他脱裤子的份  
漂亮的护士小姐姐就算了，还要是两个和他一样带把儿的男人

桂和辰马两人又是轻哄又是诱骗才把人给安抚下来

银时红着脸紧咬下唇，手指微颤地抓着裤头的两侧，连带着内裤缓缓地拉下  
证明男性荷尔蒙的象征温顺地躺在和发色如出一辙的银色毛发中

“坐好”为了能够更方便进行操作，辰马让他坐到了比较宽敞的三人沙发，卧在他的怀里，背后紧贴着他的胸膛，脚被屈成M字型  
辰马双手穿过他的腰间，帮他拉起略长的衣服下摆，气息打在耳畔，“没想到金时你连下面的体毛都是银色的”  
“闭嘴！谁是金时了！”耳尖烧得火热，银时有种莫名上了贼船的感觉

桂坐在他的面前，膝盖顶着他的大腿，防止他一个忍不住合拢双腿，拿出事前就消过毒的剃刀“先帮你剃个毛”  
“我拒绝！”银时闻言，又开始想从辰马身上爬起来

“乖，别闹，剃毛是为了更方便操作”辰马轻声安防，唇有意无意地碰到了耳垂，“要是乱动误伤了怎么办？”  
命根子被人掌握在手不能抵抗，只能绷直身子任人宰割

温热的小毛巾稍微擦拭私密的地方，锋利的剃刀贴紧皮肤，谨慎地划了一刀  
看着自己忽然秃了的一块，银时简直欲哭无泪，近期间内他还怎样去找小姐姐

银时体毛本来就不多，明明可以三两下就剃光的，但桂偏偏要一刀一刀慢慢划，剃刀经过的地方都留下片雪白的肌肤  
抬眸打量着银时的表情，那男人眼神停留在自己动作上，满脸的担心和后悔，心里某种恶劣因子得到满足

重新拿起小毛巾，仔仔细细地帮他擦拭掉黏在肌肤上的毛，没有体毛的阻挡，细腻的皮肤直接触碰到粗糙的小毛巾，银时忍不住打了身哆嗦

当桂拿起他的小兄弟的时候，吓得他倒抽一口气，“你在干什么？”语调染上了丝颤音  
桂抬眸望着他，“帮你抹开掉落下来的毛”，认真无辜的眼神突现出银时的不配合

辰马发出无谓的感叹，“剃得有够干净的”  
桂得意地挑起一边眉，嘴巴开始胡乱瞎扯，“我可是专业剃毛户”

“这有什么值得骄傲的”，银时往他身上踩了一脚，眼底的微怒在桂眼里看起来就是娇嗔

桂笑着把蹬在自己身上的脚放了下来，用夹子夹起一颗棉球，从两颗慢慢往上擦拭，在最敏感的洞口故意转了一圈  
手中的温热冷不防跳了跳，听见他闷哼一声，小东西逐渐有抬头的趋势

“你…”话还没说出口就被辰马打断了  
辰马早就把自己下巴抵在毛茸茸的头顶上，银时太过于专注于桂的动作，丝毫未察觉两人的姿势是如此亲密  
“假发在帮你消毒，不然膀胱炎好了，尿道却发炎了”

桂轻握着尾端有意无意地搓弄一下，辰马能感受怀里的人后腰一软，呼吸不由自主地急促了下  
语调带点调戏地问，“怎么就这么敏感站起来了？”

“你被人这样子捏来捏去不会站起来吗？”自己最可耻的事情被人故意挑出来，羞得眼角都抹上了层绯红

“啊哈哈哈，我还真没试过，你要帮我么？”  
“你怎么不去死一死？”

“不好办啊…”桂低喃的声音落入银时的耳里，惊诧地看着桂，不是自己的身体有什么问题吧  
桂装作一脸苦恼地说，“勃起了，就没办法继续下去了啊”

“啊…现在证明了你生理状况的确没问题，还挺精神的”  
银时用手肘撞了撞身后的人，红眸飞快转了一圈，“既然没办法继续，那不如就算了呗”，作势站起来就要从这奇怪的氛围里逃跑

两人默契阻止他的动作，“这倒不用，这种生理现象我倒可以帮你解决”，桂拿起早已准备好的润滑油，挤了一点在自己手中

“这种生理现象就不用帮我解决了吧！？医生需要帮病人解决吗？”

桂受伤的表情毫不避讳地展露在他面前，“我们不是朋友吗？我还以为朋友间互相帮忙解决是件挺正常的事？”  
银时瞬间语塞，这话说得没有毛病，但总觉得哪里奇怪

趁着银时一时间的愣神，桂毫不犹豫地覆盖了上去，橡胶手套有别于平时手掌的触感，陌生的感觉使它更加精神

真是见色起义的小东西

手指熟稔地套弄着，大拇指顺着冠状沟游走到头部凹陷的地方，不轻不重的揉捻了下，酥麻的快感快感传到脑梢，止不住地发出声喘息

“等会！我真的可以自己去厕所！”强烈不好的预感充斥着他的脑袋，本能地想要逃走  
“不用这么麻烦，假发都说了是朋友，有什么不好意思？”辰马把他抱得更紧了

“你俩难道会葫芦娃吗？”

辰马没忍着笑了下，下巴从毛茸茸的头顶转移到肩膀，“型号一样，没办法当葫芦娃”  
“什么型号？”看似风流成性的人却连这些都不懂，呆萌的模样差点让辰马把持不住想亲一口

不满银时分了神，桂手中的力度加重了些，成功把人儿的注意力拉了回来  
“嘶——我以后生不了，绝对会杀了你们”

虚握紧拳头上下撸动着，每经过前端都放慢速度更加用力握紧，挤进细小的缝隙，有种进入了紧实的通道的感觉  
太久没有释放过的银时抵不住这种快感，在一声重重的喘息下，颤巍巍地射了出来

白浊落在桂的手套和自己的身上，躺在辰马怀里嘴唇微启喘着粗气，鬓角被汗水沾湿，银时已经无力去理会，任由桂拿起纸巾帮自己擦拭  
后腰上抵着自己的硬物，烙得他想要无视都无法

“桂，我觉得可以试用最细那根”辰马温柔地帮他抹开脸上的汗水，眼里却盯着放在一旁的器具  
“你来吧，我临床经验没你丰富”桂从他的位子离开让给了辰马，而自己顶上辰马的位子

柔顺的头发划过敏感的耳尖，银时像只小猫晃了晃脑袋，试图把几根长发甩落下去

辰马拿起最细的黑色硅胶管，为它充分地涂抹上一层的润滑剂，准备对着细小的洞口轻轻插入  
银时被他大胆的行动给吓得不轻，赶紧用脚蹬着他的双手，阻止他的行动

“你又在干嘛！？”

辰马无奈地抓着他双脚的脚踝，“先帮你适应，等下的导尿管更粗，你会更加难受”

再怎样糊涂银时也知道不对劲，“我信你个鬼！我现在极度怀疑你们对我居心不轨！”  
辰马叹了口气，“我们是真的想要帮你治疗好的”，话锋一转，“对你居心不轨也是真的”

“反正两个目的同时进行也照不误”桂把银时扶直了点，自己往前坐一些以方便帮辰马掰开银时的大腿，“你随便挣扎，要是辰马一个错手，你就真的没办法生孩子了”

不知道是桂半诱导半威胁的确唬住了银时，还是被两人的厚无廉耻给惊呆了，银时的确消腾了下来  
幼细的棒子停留在前端不再前进，辰马握着另一段缓慢地左右搓弄

“呜…”酸酸涨涨的不适感，带着一丝愉悦，喉咙压抑不住的呜咽，紧皱的眉头有舒缓的迹象，辰马见状，动作更进一步，从搓弄慢慢变成抽插  
每抽出一次，进入时必定比上次还要更深一分，从未尝试过这种感觉的银时已经瘫软在桂的怀里，红着鼻头哼哼唧唧呻吟着

桂舔了舔干涩双唇，探进宽松的衣服下摆，看不见的视野里摸索着胸前的突起  
未被触摸过的胸前已经硬挺着了，桂没要弄疼他，用指腹轻轻捻揉着

细管已经进入了一大半，前端流出的已经分不清是被挤出来的润滑剂还是自己本身的体液  
大手握着银时粉嫩色的分身，开始爱抚起来，有时候辰马手中的力气大了些，银时有种从里面到外面的被用力照顾的透视感

情动的人泪眼婆娑，被逼屈辱在快感之下，辰马情不自禁地靠了上去  
舌尖卷走悬挂在睫毛上的泪水，鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“银时，我想吻你，可以吗？”

温柔的语气激发出银时心中的委屈，哑着声音摇头，“我不要那个…”  
“嗯，答应你，我们不会那个的”嘴唇若即若离地磨挲着，“让我亲一亲你好不好？”

仿佛着了魔，银时绝对不会相信是自己抬头迎了过去，冰冷的唇贴近自己，辰马打从心里叹了口喟叹  
舌尖恶劣地扫过敏感的上颚，疯狂夺取对方的扬起，在他口腔每一处都留下自己的气息

桂吃味地啧了声，在银时白皙的耳垂上轻咬一口，“我也想亲亲你”  
无人问津的分身孤独地站着，桂静悄悄地朝他伸出手，把剩下的一小半毫不犹豫地摁了进去

细管的尾端狠狠地触碰到前列腺，银时浑身一颤，仰起头露出性感的喉结，被迫与辰马分离的红唇拉出条淫糜的银丝，止不住的诱人呻吟  
亚于手淫的快感，亚于拥抱女人的刺激，是来自从未开发过里面的刺激，脑袋瞬间一空无法思考

而桂不曾想就这么放过他，缓慢拉出细管又快速地送了进去，二次被接触的前列先依然传达着腻人的快感  
银时身子忍不住抽搐两下，想要射精却被紧紧地堵着，灭顶式的折磨差点让他哭了出来

手无力地搭在桂的手臂上，小猫踩奶的力度推着他，“让我射”

“亲亲我，亲我就让你射”

辰马推开把空间让给了桂，银时用力抬起头才在他的下巴印了一口  
桂眯了眯眼睛，对他的态度还算满意，徐徐拉出细管，银时受不住这种折磨又在他下巴亲了一口，“赶紧的，别磨蹭”

辰马闻言轻笑，“金时，你可别后悔”

不让他有思考的机会，桂低下头与他四瓣交接，捏着细管的手猛地一扯，尖锐的呻吟淹没两人色情的湿吻里  
细管抽出那瞬间的快感，又酸又爽，千亿子孙没有了阻挡，争先恐后地飞奔出来

失了神的银时在第二次交代的时候，累的犹如把自己的命也交代出去了  
两次的射精都特别费神费力气，上战场无数的小东西疲惫得软了下来

半晌，桂才意犹未尽地离开  
灯光照射下去，湿润的嘴唇显得特别有光泽，唇边的泛红在告知天下人，被欺负得极惨

辰马拿起刚用过的小毛巾，把欢愉过的痕迹都给擦掉，“接下来就是动真格了”

拿出比刚刚细管粗了一倍的导尿管，仔仔细细抹上更多的润滑剂，桂拨了拨他被汗浸湿的刘海，“这是导尿管里面最细的，没有像动手术的那样粗，大概会有点不舒服吧”

经过刚刚的另类放松，虽然还有点不适但还没到不能接受那种程度  
碰到前列腺的时候，银时还是哼哼了几声

辰马帮他换了个角度，再缓缓地探入，凭手感知道已经到了膀胱  
憋久了而呈黄色的尿液顺着导尿管流进连接一块的尿袋

办公室里一时寂静了下来，银时累得只想要闭上眼睛，膀胱不再涨溢的感觉是久违的  
靠着桂不算结实的胸膛，任由身后的人抚弄他的头发，眼睛半阖休息着

直到再无尿液流进尿袋，辰马捏了捏银时的脸，“我要拉出来了，会有点疼，要忍着”  
银时小幅度地点点头，单眯着眼忍着不适感，不一会儿，辰马就把导尿管拉了出来

脱下手套，把修长的脚放到大腿上，用适中的力气帮他按摩因维持同一姿势而僵硬的脚  
细致又弹性肌肤不再隔着手套，直接传到手尖上，没有尝到甜头的辰马不免一点心猿意马

见银时窝在桂的怀里舒服地睡了过去，辰马垂下眼眸继续认真替他按摩，嘴角微微上扬  
“美味不？”

桂在他嘴角落下一吻，眼底流淌着温柔的湖水，“嗯，挺美味的”


End file.
